Nothing More Than Crazy Love
by Raspberry 14
Summary: This is a Yugi/Kaiba pairing that I wanted to try out. Please don't read if you are offended by the pairing. Also Yami and OC. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Yes, terrible spacing. This is a Kaiba/Yugi romance so please don't read if you'll be offended. This is my favourite but criticism will be accepted none the less. The beginning is slow but here it is...

Yugi POV

I woke up suddenly horrified and I have no idea why. I knew it wasn't 7:00 and looking at my alarm it was 6:50, it wouldn't go off for another 10 minutes. I sighed, the images from just moments ago running through my mind again.

I knew I was bi, I'm pretty sure I always have been, but it doesn't excuse these pictures. These dirty, perverted images. I shook my head as my alarm now started to go off. I quickly turned it off but the noise had broken through my dream and I got up to get ready.

I'm one of those people who hates to be late and I knew needed a shower today. In the shower the images returned. The soft lips kissing mine, the dark hair covering those perfect blue eyes, his bare chest pressing against mine I turned my head to the water but still they stayed.

"This is hopeless" I all but shouted. Shouting wouldn't help; Yami would only hear and question me. This wasn't right but I just hurried and got ready.

As the class went in Joey was talking to me about Duel Monsters but I kept my head down. I wasn't fully over this morning but there is nothing I loved more than Duel Monsters.

Joey was talking about the Flamed Swordsman again and how he would beat me in our next duel. I chuckled at his confidence. He was a good player but he didn't believe in the Heart of the Cards like I did.

"I also got a new spell card since last time, but I think you can find out what it is a bit later," he said with a wink. Good old Joey I thought.

"Ok everyone, quiet!" I looked up in shock, too caught in my banter with Joey to notice our teacher come in. "And please don't tell me only one of you is sensible enough to work during homeroom."

I looked to where she was indicating and wished I hadn't. Of course it would be Kaiba I scolded myself. Even with that concentrated look on his face, probably working on something to do with his business Kaiba Corp, he still looked sexy.

I turned back to Joey hoping to talk about Duel Monsters but he was complaining about Kaiba. "Not only is he Mr Rich Fancy-pants he's the damn teacher's pet."

"Would you care to repeat that for the class Mr Wheeler?" I knew this would happen, it always did.

"Yes I would miss, Mr Moneybags there can kiss my..."

"Joey just stop it," I interrupted.

"Please don't tell me you're on his side Yugi?" I knew deep in my heart I was.

"No Joey, he just isn't worth it."

Our teacher was still reeling in shock at Joey's 'openness' but now she'd recovered. "Mr Wheeler! You can now spend lunchtime detention with me for the rest of the week."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Joey just please shut up, you're making it worse and I don't want to spend lunchtime with only Yami, Tristan, Duke and Tea." I hated how he was always in trouble. I knew it was a Joey thing but sometimes he took it too far.

"Mr Moto would you like to join him?"

"No miss," I said shyly.

"Ok everyone off to first lesson, your teachers will excuse you for being late. Mr Wheeler, my office lunchtime."

Joey was absolutely livid as we walked to English together but he said nothing. I didn't know what to talk about so the trip was made in silence. When we got there Tea greeted us.

"Hey Yugi," she winked at me.

"Yeah hey Tea, mind talking to Mr Grumpy over here. But fair warning, lunch detention for a week."

"A week? What did you do this time?" Joey just turned his nose up and away from her, obviously still mad.

"Class, you may come in now. Sorry I'm late but we're just continuing on with our novel tasks which you can go on with independently."

We all sat together but no one said anything so I just zoned out and waited for recess.

I noticed Joey had calmed a bit when we were outside.

"Hey, didn't you want to play Duel Monsters?" I asked.

"Nah Yug, I'm just not in the mood right now. Man that Kaiba kid pisses me off." He continued to say stuff about Kaiba but I just didn't want to listen. I just nodded and tried to look mad but my mind was wandering again.

"Oh Yugi," Kaiba moaned. I shook my head, this wasn't right.

"What's wrong Yug? You feeling ill?" He was leaning over me, examining my face closely. I felt a blush rise to my face.

"Yeah fine, just a little hot but it's nothing." I looked away hoping the colour would fade.

"If you say so," he shrugged. "Still up for a game of Duel Monsters? Actually I'll just show you this," he said with a grin. He grabbed his deck and pulled out the Monster Reborn. He kept grinning and even I was impressed. Joey had become a lot more experienced with spell cards after I'd beat him too any times.

"Haha, yeah I guess we will need to duel soon," I challenged just as the bell for third lesson rang.

"Oh, do we have next lesson together? I've totally forgotten," I said pulling out my timetable. "I have science next and... So do you,' I smiled. "C'mon lets go, you know I hate being late"

Joey POV

We were the last to walk into science. I didn't mind but Yugi was looking a little edgy, he just hated being late for some reason.

"Look Yug, there's a seat next to Tristan and Duke," I grinned. I raced over there and sat next to Tristan.

"Where were you guys? Managed to get some sort of recess detention have you Joey? A school first."

I grinned. "You guys know me too well. Nah I was just talkin to Yug about Kaiba. I've got a lunchtime detention for sharing my opinion."

Yugi had joined us by now and the teacher was talking. Bla bla bla science stuff, it wasn't even a prac lesson. We were doing a worksheet but I was mainly copying off Yugi as always.

"So why were you lookin a bit queasy at recess? Somethin on your mind?" I thought I saw him blush lightly but thought nothing of it.

"Maybe I'm a little tired of you always talking about Kaiba," he joked. "It's getting a bit same old now." He went back to the worksheet.

"Yeah I'm sorry Yug but he's so damn arrogant. If it makes you feel better I'll try to stop mentioning him during our recess. And yes that was sarcasm."

He frowned but smiled knowing I wouldn't change so why try?

"What's the answer to question 11 Joey?" asked Tristan.

"Ask Yug," I said not even looking at my own sheet. Yugi was my best friend in the world and nothing would change that.

Yugi POV

I left Joey outside of science and walked off to history. I knew Tea was in music and wondered why I didn't sign up for it. I found history intriguing at times but otherwise it was boring and a whole lot of homework.

I met Yami outside and we walked in together. Yami chose a seat in the second row. I knew he liked being near the front because he enjoyed this class but I didn't really like the feeling of having people behind me. I appreciated the gesture; sometimes I felt Yami was the only one who understood me.

We sat listening to our teacher about World War II, something we'd already covered tonnes of times.

While he was describing the 'heroic air battles' that took place Yami passed me a note: 'Tell me what's on your mind and don't even think of denying it. You and I both know something's up.'

I was horrified. Yami knew me well but I hadn't even realized I was acting different. I scribbled back 'I'll tell you after school (if I can).'

This seemed sufficient enough for him and he smiled before turning back to listen. I couldn't though, I was too busy thinking that if I couldn't understand these feelings myself then how was I supposed to explain them Yami.

And this had all happened so fast.

After an uneventful home ec lesson it was finally lunch.

I watched Yami verse Joey in a game of Duel Monsters but my heart wasn't in anything, I was now just dreading telling Yami the truth about whatever I was feeling.

"Red eyes, attack his Beaver Warrior. I think that's a victory for Joey Wheeler right there." He was grinning but I knew that Yami had probably gone easy on him.

"Well congrats Joey. Yugi, do you wanna play?"

"Not right now," I replied. "Especially not with an opponent as formidable as Joey."

"A what what what? Yugi that's no fair. Only use words like that when my brain isn't in the game."

I grinned. "What I meant was you are both awe-inspiring and frightening Joey."

"That's more like it. How bout you Tristan? Or Duke?"

"Nah I'm happy just watching you kick ass," Tristan said.

I looked and saw Duke talking to a girl; well she was talking to him. One of his motor mouth fan girls. Sometimes I got jealous that Duke had so many girls liking him when nobody, guy or girl, would look twice at me that way.

I was always the cute friend, the one destined to be single forever. Most times it didn't bug me but then I'd see Yami and Duke so confident and attractive and I'd get that pang of loneliness, of wanting.

During my self pity Duke had returned, the girl looking disappointed and wistful.

"How do you do it Duke? Don't you feel bad?" I asked.

"Yeah it totally sucks but it would hurt them more to give them false hope, right? You get used to it, know how to let them down easy, know you're not looking for something serious with them."

Now it was Duke who looked wistful but he quickly shrugged it off. "Now what about your love life Yugi? Anything happening there that we should know?" He teased.

I blushed lightly but no one seemed to notice. "No still single but there's nothing wrong with that." I thought for a second. "Wait, aren't we all single here?"

I looked around and saw Yami looking a little sheepish. So I wouldn't be the only one confessing after school.

"This is boring me, love is so over rated." Typical Joey.

"Says the one who's head over heels for a certain Mai Valentine," Tea winked. Something just occurred to me, something really bad.

"Uh Joey, not to burst your bubble but didn't you have a detention?" I can't believe we'd forgotten.

"Oh crap! I'll arrange to do it some other time though, don't think there's long enough for it to count now." I was amazed he could brush it off so easy. The bell rang just after I finished that thought. "See, what'd I tell you. I swear these breaks are too short," Joey complained.

"Or maybe your duel with Yami was super long," I joked back as we walked to class.

Math was yet another class I had with Joey but we also had it with Kaiba. And everyone else. It seemed like this class was made up entirely of my friends which was great but I felt so crowded.

Yami and I sat together, Tristan and Duke and Joey and Tea. I hadn't really noticed where Kaiba had sat before but it was in the front row, three seats to my left. Yami followed my stare and whispered "Don't let Joey get to you about that guy, I'm sure he's not that bad deep down."

"Yeah I guess," I agreed before opening my textbook.

We were working on percentages, something simple but I didn't enjoy. Math was one of my better subjects and I definitely enjoyed classes with Yami.

Yami passed me another note like the one in history: 'Can I have a clue about what's wrong?' I shook my head lightly once but I saw him look down again out of the corner of my eye.

I sighed silently to myself, feeling so confused. I kept looking at Seto from behind my fringe, hoping Yami wouldn't catch me spying.

He was so focused, I didn't understand why that would ever be attractive, on anyone, let alone him. I'd seen him looking like this almost every day but it had never made me feel so ... I decided it best not to finish that thought.

It was so unlike me, I'd never had too many crushes. I thought about it and realized it was probably because I'd get rejected, nothing more than friend material. Then why did I feel I liked Kaiba, he would certainly reject me.

Wouldn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I have hopefully fixed up the spacing for this chapter, when I read my first chapter I realized it was bad but I wanted to finally upload it. The computer system in this story is as follows:

Each computer has a personal drive (local disk), a drive which can be accessed by teachers and students but mostly where teachers save worksheets (student shared) and a drive to send completed work but only the teachers can open the work once it's there (the dropbox).

I've also given them laptops but they won't use them too often, only for E media or other occasions. It's a school thing so everyone has one but it won't be a big deal.

For anyone wondering how old they are they're in grade nine so fourteen or fifteen years old.

Now onward with chapter 2

Yugi POV

Last but not least E media, a perfect way to finish a Monday. Mr Ikari was always in a good mood and he was usually demonstrating stuff to us anyway so there wasn't too much work involved.

I had Tristan, Duke and Tea in this class. Although they were great I really wished I had Yami in here too, he would enjoy it.

"Today we'll be starting a Flash animation, something simple but I'm sure you'll all enjoy. I hope you've all used Flash before but if you haven't, or have forgotten how to, there is a tutorial in the shared drive. I want everyone to complete the first one during this lesson and then save it in the Dropbox. If anyone has any troubles just raise their hand and I'll be round to help you. Ok you can get started."

I got out and turned on my laptop and waited for it to load. Kaiba was also in this class. I watched his concentrated face yet again. I never realized how often I saw him but now it was blatantly obvious.

My computer loaded and I opened the task sheet. We had to simply make a ball bounce repeatedly on a line but add in the effects gravity would have on it. It basically meant we had to break up the different frames, something I understood well enough.

I completed it easily with about 15 minutes of the lesson left. I was having fun changing the colours and adding a background when Mr Ikari spoke again.

"Ok there's only 10 minutes left in the lesson, please dropbox your tutorials and pack up your laptops. For those of you who haven't completed the task you can either finish for homework or work on it for a bit tomorrow. You can spend the rest of the lesson talking amongst yourselves quietly."

I saved my work, knowing I'd definitely passed if it was being graded. I placed my laptop in my bag and talked to Tea absently as we waited to be dismissed.

"Ok guys just have an early couple of minutes, I'm sure no one will mind," Mr Ikari grinned. I smiled as I waited for the class to rush out, not wanting to get caught in the crowd. I turned and was surprised to see Kaiba also waiting.

"Hey Kaiba," I smiled at him, trying to seem natural. He just glared and pushed past me harshly as the last of the class filed out.

"Did you need to ask me something Yugi?" Mr Ikari looked up from his desk looking slightly confused that I was still here.

"Oh, no nothing, it's fine," I stammered walking quickly from the classroom.

I just couldn't help felling hurt at Kaiba's reaction and hurried to go meet Yami.

"There you are Yugi. I thought you were one to get out early on Mondays. Didn't you have E media?"

Yami had this knack for remembering most of our timetables; something I thought was cool and useful.

"Yeah I just got out a little late I guess, sorry." I blushed and we started walking home.

"You seem quieter than usual," Yami commented. "Is it something to do with what was wrong earlier?"

I sighed. "Sorta, I have no idea how to tell you any of this though."

"Well at the beginning normally helps."

"I don't even know what the beginning is. It's so confusing."

"Yugi." Yami got me to look at him. "Just take a deep breath, calm yourself a bit and start wherever you want to."

I smiled at him. "You really are the only one who understands me sometimes."

I took a deep breath and thought about it. "Well I guess all of this is really just a crush. I've just noticed them a lot more than usual, they seem 'attractive' now and..." I paused. "And I may have dreamt about them last night." I rushed the last part out feeling embarrassed.

Yami was studying me before grinning. "So... Tell me, who's the lucky girl or guy?"

I didn't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't that.

"W-what?"

"It's just a crush, you've had a crush before, right?" He joked. "So, guy or girl? Or a name would be even better."

I loved how Yami also accepted that I was bi. "Uh, a guy. Someone you know. Um..." Why was I so nervous? It was only Yami.

"It's not Duke is it? With those irresistible green eyes of his." Yami was straight but was in love with Duke's eyes none the less.

"It's... uh" Why? Why couldn't I just say it? Just tell him, he won't judge.

"Maybe Joey? Please tell me." Ok he was way off with that one.

"It's Kaiba," I blurted without thinking.

Yami looked shocked then slowly smiled. "Good for you Yugi, do you think he'd say yes if you asked him?"

"Asked him what?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"If you asked him out, but more on that later. I want to know how long you've liked him and what was that about a dream before?" I don't think I've blushed so hard but Yami just grinned.

"I'll tell you afterwards, when we get home."

"Ok, sure but you aren't getting away without sharing. And I have something to tell you too and I want you to be comfortable when I confess."

He was absolutely beaming the rest of the way home. We made small talk about our day until we got home but it kept nagging me. What did Yami want to confess?

Yami POV

I saw Yugi walk into his room at the game store, obviously deep in thought. After dropping my bag at the end of my bed I walked back out to find Yugi's grandpa. Yugi needed some time alone and I wasn't in the mood to play games of any sort. I had received some homework for science but it was only a worksheet, something I could do later. I walked down to the store part of the building and went up to the counter. Now that I was here I didn't know what to say.

"Hello Yami, how was your day?"

"Ok for a school day, Joey's got detention for a week."

"What else is new?"

We chuckled lightly; Joey was very predictable.

"And yours?" I was still feeling slightly awkward but now we were talking it was half okay.

"Quiet like it normally is, none of those school kids have came in yet so maybe it'll stay quiet. I don't mind."

Solomon loved talking but I didn't know how to do this 'adult talk' thing well. I stood there in silence feeling awkward but Solomon was looking through some cards, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable I was starting to feel.

"Is Yugi feeling okay, Yami? Usually he's come out to see me by now."

It was true but Yugi had seemed ok while we were walking home. Maybe he liked Kaiba more than I realized, something that could be very emotionally hurtful if he was rejected.

"He was fine, probably just tired and taking a nap. I'll go see him."

I was thankful to have an excuse to leave and walked up to Yugi's room. I knocked quietly and heard a muffled reply. I went in and saw he was just sitting up on his bed, staring at nothing like he was deep in thought. He turned to me and smiled.

"You of all people should know I don't bite."

I smiled back and after closing the door I went to sit on his bed with him.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Everything. Kaiba mostly but also you and school. It's just so confusing." He sighed. Maybe now wasn't a good time to confess.

"You know you shouldn't worry about these things, life has a way of making things work out ok in the end, even if we have to go through some tough times. But it's those tough times that make us appreciate the good times and the happy ending."

Woah, where did that come from? But Yugi was nodding his head, thinking about my words.

"You're right, but what did you want to confess? I've been wondering about it all day."

I smiled at the beautiful face I was picturing. "Well Yugi, I have a girlfriend." I wasn't ashamed by it and couldn't stop grinning. Yugi's mouth had formed a perfect 'O' shape.

"So, what're you thinking?" I asked when I thought the silence had gone on for long enough. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Then his face broke into a smile like mine.

"I think it's great, unexpected but great. Who's the lucky girl?" He quoted me from earlier.

"You wouldn't know her I don't think. Her name's Nicolette." I loved how the exotic sounding name rolled off my tongue. "She's also in our grade but doesn't have any classes with you and only two with me unfortunately. She's just amazing."

I stopped and pictured her, an angel, the image of beauty. "What else do you want to know about her?"

"How about how long she's been dating you. Oh and who asked who."

"Only a few days and I asked her."

"And you're already in love?"

I thought about that. "Despite how sexy and magical she is, no. You need time to fall in love and although I've liked her for a while we're not in love. Also I doubt we'll be one of those together forever couples but it'd be nice if we're together for awhile."

He pondered this. "You'll tell me if you fall in love right?"

That was unexpected. "Sure Yugi, why do you ask?"

"I don't know really. Just so I'll know when I'm in love." I looked into his eyes.

"Yugi it's different for everybody, you'll know when it happens."

I got up to leave but he called me back.

"So when do I get to meet this sexy, magical girlfriend of yours?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

I walked out the room, a smile on my face. I hoped things worked out for Yugi as well as they'd worked out for me.

AN/ Updates will be less frequent due to school starting again in a few days, sorry but kinda a priority thing

Also if you can think of a better name for Yami's girlfriend I'll take suggestions. I like Nicolette but that's just me

Thanks to all the support I got :) it has inspired me and I'll continue even if it'll be slower

I know I'm rambling so bye for now


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ You know what? Forget excuses and what not you guys have waited long enough. That said thank you to EVERYONE especially Fangirl4ver**

**IMPORTANT: My OC's name is now Krystal, not Nicolette. She might also be referred to as Kiki**

**Yugi POV**

I felt my eyes fly open, the images disappearing instantly. They were similar to last night only not as 'G rated'.

"Ok this is normal right?" I comforted myself. I looked around and realized it was still dark within my room, my alarm saying it was only 5:12. I groaned into the dark lying down on my bed again.

Only a couple of days into this crazy crush and I was already losing my head. I rubbed my eyes, letting my mind go blank. I was suddenly overwhelmed by tiredness once more but I was glad to be rid of the thoughts, just for now.

I had just drifted into sleep when I was awoken again, thankfully not by my own thoughts. There was a knock on the door and Yami was yelling through the door.

"Sleepyhead, if you don't get your butt into gear it'll be your fault we're late and I'd never thought I'd say that."

"Wha?" I mumbled. My alarm now read 7:23. How did that happen?

"Yeah I'm up," I yelled in reply but I didn't hear anything in return. I rushed to get dressed not having time to shower now.

I quickly rushed around my room throwing on uniform and trying to do my hair at the same time. I left with Yami and he talked most of the way to school. I just couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

"Yugi? Hello in there?"

"Huh? What?" I said trying to listen.

"I was just talking about Krystal. You do want to meet her right?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Good, just checking," he said looking into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Sure just tired," I replied as we arrived at the school, everyone slowly drifting off to care group.

"Is that all?" Yami asked.

"Yes I'm sure," I said over my shoulder as I ran off.

I realized as I was entering class how obnoxious that must off seemed. I mentally shrugged. I would apologize in history next.

I sat in at my desk and looked around for Joey. He wasn't here and neither was Mrs Ishikawa. I hoped Joey wasn't getting suspended but he had probably slept in like me.

As I waited and looked around trying to inconspicuously look at Kaiba. His face was intense as he worked, there appeared to be blueprints on his laptop but I dismissed it, staring at his concentrated face.

I couldn't see his eyes but his lips were pursed. All of sudden Kaiba's face was replaced with Joey's right in front of my own.

"Hey Yug, you miss me?" He teased. I blinked in shock for a moment before it registered what had just happened.

"Uh yeah sure Joey, I was worried all right," I stammered out nervously trying to grin. Joey didn't seem to notice anything different and started talking about something to do with Duel Monsters and Yami.

I tried to look back at Kaiba inconspicuously when the door slammed open. Mrs Ishikawa entered looking murderous, glaring at everyone until her eyes locked onto us. She stormed towards us in a rage.

When she reached our table it was obvious she was keeping herself from screaming.

"Mr Wheeler, where were you for your detention yesterday? I told you a number of times that you were to report to my office at lunchtime." She was breathing heavy, her face red and eyes livid.

"Jeez miss, I just forgot is all." Joey was playing cool but I could see he was looking worried as she got madder.

"Forget?! You don't just forget Mr Wheeler. I don't remind you and give up my lunchtime for you to forget. You can spend detention with me next Monday to make up for your tardiness."

Joey looked like he wanted to retort but Mrs Ishikawa was already walking to the front of the room.

"Don't worry Joey, she'll probably calm down and you can get out of the Monday detention."

Joey shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Or maybe she'll get all fed up with me and just send me away." I had to laugh at that; Joey and Mrs Ishikawa did not get along.

Speaking of she was sending a glare our way and I'm sure I heard her mutter something about 'damn kids'.

I turned my eyes back towards Kaiba paying particular attention to his dark hair. Knowing him it would feel soft. I nodded every so often at whatever Joey was talking about while I wondered what it'd be like to run my fingers through his hair, like in clichéd romance movies.

"Yug, c'mon. I know school ain't fun but we have to get to our next lesson." I snapped out of my fantasy to see everyone filing towards the door.

"Oh, right, sorry," I mumbled while I collected my bag and joined the masses of students walking around the school.

"I'll see you later" I heard Joey yell before he turned around to go to who knows what lesson. Unlike Yami I didn't have an uncanny memory. I shook my head feeling confused and tired and hurried off to history.

I walked to my seat with Yami walking in behind me.

"Hey Yami, I'm sorry about this morning. I sort of snapped and yeah…" I waited for him to reply but his gaze was fixed straight ahead in an angry glare. "Yami?" I tried to get his attention quietly because Mr Okada had started talking about today's lesson. Yami remained silent and ignored me.

I saw him scribble something in his book while Mr Okada was looking at the board, writing notes for us to copy in our text books. When he handed it to me I quickly read it: 'I'll tell you later when Mr Okada has us writing.'

"Everyone could you please copy this into your books. These will help you with an upcoming poster assignment I have planned." There were groans around the room that neither Yami nor I joined. "You will be given class time to complete this and I promise you it'll be easy."

"Can we work in partners?" said a voice towards my left.

"I haven't decided but it really is easy. No more questions on that though until you receive the task sheet. Now, you may get your books out and start writing."

There was some quiet chatter around the room as we took out our books. Yami leaned closer to me.

"It's Krystal." He said it bitterly, not at all the love-struck teen I'd known yesterday. Before I could reply he continued. "I don't know what gives her the right but I just… I walk into homeroom to see her and Duke acting all friendly." He looked hurt and angry at the same time.

"You know Yami, it's probably not what you think. I mean Tea and I, we're just friends. There doesn't have to be something going on between them."

"You didn't see the look in her eyes." He seemed to stop himself before continuing. "It's not surprising someone so enchanting would tire of me after a few short days."

I frowned at Yami, unsure what to do before Mr Okada directed a forced cough at us. I tried not to look guilty as I started copying the notes from the board down.

It was true the assignment seemed like an easy one but I hoped we worked in partners. Poster assignments were fun with Yami as neither of us was overly artistic. We listened to Mr Okada talk about the second World War again but this time it was about how it would've been for the people who weren't directly involved.

"However for your assignment I want you to talk about neither Britain nor Germany for your assignment. Any other European nation will be fine. Just to clarify to those who don't really read the task notes you are to make a poster detailing how it was to live in the times of World War II. After some thought, yes you will be able to work in partners or by yourself. The normal rules apply where both parties have to contribute to the group. I will not hasten to fail any of you if it is not an adequate poster. Now you may work out your own groups and use this double to plan and start your projects. Get to it."

Yami and I didn't even have to look at each other to know that we would be working together, it was usually that way.

"Please, let's not talk about Krystal anymore," said Yami. And that's how it was until recess.

As we walked out together we saw the rest of the group hanging out together. I saw a girl I didn't recognize talking to Duke. This must be Krystal.

My first thought was that she was both pretty and a bit cliché sexy. Her hair was long and blonde but not a bright, fake colour, more like honey. She was average height, taller than me but shorter than everyone else around. When she smiled at Duke a dimple appeared in her left cheek.

She looked so beautiful, I couldn't even begin to think of how lucky Yami was.

I looked at said friend of mine to him glaring, his fists clenched. His eyes were fixed on Duke and I was glad I wasn't the one receiving that look. I could almost see flames in his eyes as they grinned at each other over some sort of joke. Krystal spotted us and waved before she and Duke walked over.

"Hey Yami, who's your cute friend?" When he didn't answer I responded myself.

"I'm Yugi, Yami's brother. And you're Krystal, right?" She smiled in my direction.

"Yeah so he's talking about me already?" She asked with a giggle. I looked at Yami who was still giving Duke a look that would kill. "Um, you know Yami we should talk," Krystal said breaking the silence. Yami stopped glaring at Duke to give Krystal a cold look but one filled with hurt.

"Yeah I think that'd be good," Yami said starting to walk away.

While Duke and I walked over to Tristan he asked "So what's up with Yami?"

"Um, I don't know but probably just something with Krystal that they'll sort out. Are you sure Yami didn't say anything to you?"

"No but I'm sure it's nothing, she's too cheery for him to stay grumpy for long."

'That's why I'm worried' I thought to myself.

I waited and sat by myself in maths, looking around the room. I hadn't seen Yami since he'd left with Krystal and I was worried something had happened.

I had started getting out my book when he walked into the room looking visibly more relaxed than before. I sighed under my breath.

When he had seated himself next to me I asked "So, are you alright now?" He looked down and mumbled something that sounded like "yeah." We didn't talk anymore during the lesson so I tried to keep my focus on my work and not on Kaiba.

That was easier said than done. That dark hair just drew me. It didn't look he forced it to be but it was so neat. I wonder what it would feel like to brush my fingers through it…

"Do you need any help?" Ms Otani asked walking up to our desk, startling me out of the daydream I was having.

"Uh I um, no I'm fine, thank you," I stuttered out a little guilty. Yami gave me a look.

"Yes, we're both fine at the moment." Was it just me or did he emphasize the word fine?

She gave us a small smile, something that didn't happen often in this room, before walking off to talk to some other students.

"Don't say it, Yami. Don't even think it." He continued to grin as he returned his maths. That didn't last too long because we were dismissed to out next lesson a few minutes later.

"See you," I called to Yami and Joey as I walked towards E media.

"Bye," Joey replied, his Brooklyn accent seemed accentuated with even one word. I saw Yami give me a wink. What was with that guy?

I hurried to catch up with Tea who had started towards class.

Mr Ikari stood in the middle of the room.

"We're continuing with the Flash animation tutorials. If you've finished just familiarize yourself with the program ready for our next 'assignment'. I have planning sheets here if anyone wants to start but I know how some of you are."

He gave some of us a knowing grin. "That's your cue to start guys, I'll help anyone who needs it for the final tutorial because it's one cool effect."

He walked over to his desk and opened his own laptop. Who knew someone who had to monitor a bunch of teenagers six hours a day, five days a week could be so calm and, dare I say, cool. But Mr Ikari was definitely one of the better teachers.

Tea sat next to me with Duke and Tristan on her other side. I logged onto my laptop and opened up the documents we were reading the tutorials off, noticing there were two more.

The second tutorial was simple, I completed it within ten minutes. I looked over at Tea's laptop to see she was almost finished but knowing her she'd like to change the colours before moving on to the next tutorial. I took this opportunity to glance at Kaiba.

I thought about that and realized how wrong it sounded to me. I looked at Seto. That felt better to say, if only to myself.

I could see what he was working on because all the desks in this class had our backs facing the centre. It seemed to be that blueprint again, something too hard to discern from this side of the room. I could barely see what the plan was actually of. Correction: I had no idea what it was of, just a blue screen from here. Now I was intrigued but I didn't want to be poking my nose in where it didn't belong.

"Yugi? Yugi!"

I turned back around in my seat, cursing myself for how obvious it was that I was not paying attention.

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep my cool. It was Tea who'd been calling my name and she was looking at me concern and confusion.

"I was asking if you were working on the third tutorial but you were a million miles away and draped over the back of your chair. Are you feeling alright Yugi?" She looked over at Kaiba before sighing. "Don't let him get to you Yugi, if he doesn't want friendship that's his loss."

I gave her a questioning look. "That doesn't seem like something you'd say, Tea."

"Well you've tried before haven't you? Kaiba just doesn't seem like he'll ever be friendly… "

"And?" I pushed.

"And he wouldn't listen to my many speeches on friendship."

I smiled inwardly. They were a little annoying once you'd heard them a few times. I didn't know what to say to that and still be honest so I returned to the tutorials.

Mr Ikari wasn't kidding when he said the last one was difficult. The final effect was one with moving words and shadows but it took forever just to tell my laptop all the different settings. I had just got the letters moving like the tutorial had said when I heard Tea make a frustrated noise.

"I can't move the letters," she said in frustration. I looked over at her screen, noticing the problem straight away.

"That's why. You haven't separated the letters onto different layers. You'll have to start again."

She growled at that but I helped her and soon we were laughing, having fun. That said I was actually spending a lot of my energy staring at Kaiba, Tea's words not making any sense, when our teacher's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Everyone could you please save your work and move the completed tutorials to my drop box. I'll accept late ones as long as they're in my folder by home time. Apart from that you can pack up and go to lunch."

I hadn't notice the time pass but I was glad for the break; being in the same area as Kaiba made me feel self-conscious.

**Yami POV**

I walked to our group, almost nervous and certainly apprehensive, as I thought of the way Duke might react. Krystal had explained to me the situation between Duke and herself. I cringed at how I had reacted. To put it simply I'd been a jerk.

I saw Duke talking with Yugi and Tristan and walked slowly towards them. "Hi there," I said, turning away when Duke glared at me.

"Hey," Yugi greeted.

"Um, Duke, could I talk with you?" I asked still looking down. He shrugged and walked away; I followed apprehensively.

When our friends were out of sight he turned to me, arms crossed.

"What did you want?" He asked. His green eyes looked into mine but I couldn't hold his gaze.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize," I managed to stammer out.

"For what?"

"Um well, I've been a bit of a jerk and. Look could you stop glaring at me." I looked up and he raised his eyebrows. "I was a jerk, I was jealous and I'm sorry. Krystal explained what's going on between you two."

"How much did she tell you?"

"All of it I think, I'm not sure how much there is to know."

"Okay."

"Well," I coughed to break the awkward silence. "We're cool now aren't we?"

"Yeah we're cool," agreed Duke. "As long as you don't tell anyone about this… thing I have for Serenity."

"Hey, Duke, we're friends. I would never tell anyone unless you wanted me to right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right and I'm… well I'm sorry too for not telling you about Krystal."

"Um yeah." Guy heart to hearts don't work, I thought. "C'mon, let's get back to the guys, I think Joey was gonna duel Tristan."

Duke grinned. "Because we don't want to miss that."

I started to walk back to our friends with Duke knowing to think things through next time. I'd almost lost Duke and Krystal, something I wouldn't risk again.

**Yugi POV**

When Yami and Duke came back it was obvious they were on talking terms again. They weren't glaring each other down and Yami caught my gaze before giving me a brief smile. I decided to let them talk as friends again and returned my attention to Joey and Tristan.

The bell rang for last lesson and I met Yami outside of Japanese just as Mr Nakata told us we could go inside.

"So how are things with you and Duke?" I asked as we were sitting down. He looked a bit uncomfortable but we were interrupted by Mr Nakata.

"Konnichiwa mina san."

"Konnichiwa Nakata sensei."

"Today's just going to be a recap of what we've been learning in preparation for your test on Japanese tenses this Friday. I've got a vocabulary sheet here to fill out. This will also serve as your notes on the questions that will be in the test. The NA and I adjectives are on different sides so it'll be easy to fill out. You can start when you receive it and if anyone has any questions just call me over."

While he handed it out Yami turned to me. "We're fine Yugi, just a misunderstanding." If I didn't know him better I'd sworn his cheeks had taken on a red tinge. It was then that we had the worksheets handed to us so I dismissed it.

The sheet was easy to complete, there wasn't even hiragana to remember as it was already copied out. I sighed when I finished and turned to Yami.

"Hey Yami, does this class sometimes seem too easy?" I asked.

"Sometimes but it gives you time to check out a certain CEO in our midst," he replied winking.

I hoped my blush wasn't too obvious and I quickly glanced around to see if anyone had heard. "Yami!" I glared at him but he only chuckled.

"We both know it to be true." I felt my cheeks blush a deeper red and returned to my work.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything but he had a point. I only had to glance over my shoulder to see Kaiba fixated on his laptop. I guess he'd found the sheet easy too. Mr Nakata was helping some other people in the class so I turned to Yami again.

"I don't mean to pry but what was the misunderstanding about?" He sighed and I saw him smile before he put on a melodramatic voice.

"Oh Yugi, what are all misunderstandings about? The female sex, that's what."

A couple of our classmates had turned to stare at us when they heard the word sex and I could only roll my eyes.

"I'm guessing Krystal was 'at fault' but one second." Mr Nakata had finished helping the students and had moved to the front of the class.

"Judging from your noise level I assume the majority are finished. I have some notes for you to take down, even those of you who are not finished. The notes are simple revision on basic Japanese phrases, most of which we studied at the beginning of this year. Then I would like you to pair up and practice them. So if you'll bring out your textbooks could you please copy them down."

We also had to translate the notes to hiragana, something Yami and I were good at so we could talk while we were doing that.

"No it wasn't Krystal's fault any of this happened, it was mine. Long story short, she was doing Duke a favour and that's why she was all friendly. In fact the favour was to be friendly to catch someone's attention."

This interested me greatly. Duke, the Duke Devlin, had a crush? I dismissed the thought of asking Duke though in case it made it seem like Yami was a gossip.

"Huh, I didn't think Duke liked someone."

I decided to just focus on my work a little, but of course my subconscious had other ideas. Like: let's look at the cerulean eyes of Seto Kaiba. So indescribable. 'Stop it Yugi, God forbid he catches you staring. If he wasn't such a focused character he would've anyway.'

But I'd finished the sheet and was just waiting for Yami. Practicing the sentences was more fun than it should've been but I was usually cheerful with Yami by my side. Japanese was one of my better subjects and it was fun as well, kind of like E media.

"Well, I have a proposition," said Mr Nakata, walking to the front of the room. "I want some of you to present the sentences to the class and maybe in return we watch some Full Metal Alchemist for the last twenty minutes of the day?"

That sounded like a great idea to me until Yami had me out the front to recite our speech. I was always shy about presentations in front of any class but today was just a little more intimidating.

"Uh, konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Yugi desu," I began. "Jyuu go sai desu. Eeto, Domino ni sundeimasu. Kazoku wa ane to ojii to boku desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Ok now it was Yami's turn now. I think I got it right but I listened to Yami, hearing someone else speak in Japanese was almost as fun as speaking it myself.

"Ii desu ne. Konnichiwa Yugi-kun, watashi no namae wa Yami desu. Jyuu go sai desu. Domino ni sundeimasu. Kazoku wa otouto to ojii to boku desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

'Ok, that wasn't as bad as I'd thought it'd be,' I thought to myself. I turn from Yami to Mr Nakata. He smiled.

"That was good, I would have liked you to stray a bit more from the structure to make it seem more natural though it was spoken well as an introduction. Thank you for the being the first group, you may take a seat."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as Yami and I returned to our desk. Yes I was scared of speaking to a crowd but it felt so much better to have it over with now. There was that and Japanese was such a fun language to speak.

The rest of the pairs got up and performed as well, the only person not to present was Kaiba. I saw Mr Nakata talking to him as he had another student set up the projector but Kaiba wouldn't have it. Mr Nakata wasn't intimidated by Kaiba like most other teachers but he still let him do as he pleased, probably to prevent a scene. Today was no different in fact the two of them looked bored as they 'negotiated'.

Kaiba's eye caught mine as I watched and I hurriedly looked back at Yami only to see him looking too.

"Yami," I gasped with a blushed. "Why're you making it so obvious?"

He smirked before turning to me. "Making what obvious otouto?"

I hope my cheeks weren't as hot as they felt. It was unfortunate because colour showed up so well on my face.

The rest of the lesson passed by quickly watching an episode of Full Metal Alchemist as promised, the sub version as well. Mr Nakata's rule: having the subtitles only helps us hear how the Japanese language sounds.

We finished before Mr Nakata looked horrified. "Um, oh great. You're all dismissed." He picked up his laptop before hurrying from the classroom. I think I heard him say 'damn, I'm going to be late' but I'm not sure.

The class started to leave as well looking as confused as I felt. The exception to this rule was Yami who was looking mischievous and dare I say, triumphant? I gave him a questioning look but all he did was wink. That raised more question than it answered.

We were still standing in the classroom after everyone had left along with Kaiba. Yami was positively grinning at this point. What goes on in that head of his?

Kaiba looked between the two of us before shrugging and making a move for the door. Suddenly there were hands upon my shoulders and it felt like gravity had decided to take a vacation to the roof. Wait that was the floor now and that was Kaiba who I'd landed on. I LANDED ON KAIBA?!

I hurried back and scrambled along the floor towards Yami, horrified and embarrassed.

"Kaiba, I-I…"

"Save your excuses you wretched scum." He got up off the floor before walking out cooly but clearly seething.

What just happened?

**Kaiba POV (five minutes ago)**

The class was dismissed and those people I call my peers ran towards the door following Mr Nakata. He'd left the room, obviously in a hurry, straight after he'd told us to tidy our things.

I had always found it immature how people could find home so exciting. Home always meant work and though the mansion was vast it was lonely; sometimes I would go to Kaiba Corp just to prolong the emptiness.

Today I decided I would go home. I was exhausted and Mokaba would complain later that he was lonely if I returned late, something I didn't feel like dealing with today.

I returned my focus to the room to see everyone had left except Yugi and Yami. Yugi looked almost embarrassed whilst Yami looked mischievous. I didn't know what they were planning but it didn't concern me so I walked towards the door.

Suddenly something rammed into my side and I stumbled violently. I looked over at my two rivals. Yami still looked mischievous while Yugi tried to stammer out an apology, obviously the one who'd ran into me.

"Save your excuses you wretched scum," I said as I stalked out the room. I didn't turn around so how was I supposed to see the hurt I'd put on the young boys face?

**I read over the author's note in place of chapter three and I apologize for how depressing it sounded, I was in a dark place**

**Thanks for your support**

**Also another apology, I personally don't like the last part in Yugi's POV but what can you do?**

**The conversation from Japanese but in English:**

**Yugi: Uh, hello. My name is Yugi. I'm fifteen. Um, I live in Domino. There is my older brother, grandpa and I in my family. Please regard me kindly.**

**Yami: I see. Hello Yugi, my name is Yami. I'm fifteen. I live in Domino. There is my younger brother, my grandpa and I in my family. Please regard me kindly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Just a (REALLY) short update but with school, my new job it's been hectic. Hope you understand guys and thanks for sticking by me :)**

**Yugi POV**

My eyes swam with tears that I didn't let fall. Kaiba had always insulted me but never had it felt like this. A physical pain started to form in my chest as Yami came up next to me.

"Are you alright? Yugi?" I turned to hide my face from him.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go home."

I walked out of the room not sure if I hoped he was following. I wanted to be alone but I wanted Yami's comfort. I heard someone running and soon Yami was walking beside me.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't think that through, did I?" I didn't reply, just continued to walk.

The whole walk home was filled with awkward silence. As we arrived at the game shop I ran ahead of Yami and up to my room. I needed to be alone, I needed time to think. I needed to cry.

I let the tears fall steadily down my face, trying to go blank. Was this really just any old crush? I'd been insulted many times by Kaiba but it'd never hurt this bad. I wiped away my tears feeling frustrated. I wasn't in love, I couldn't be in love.

'No, Yugi, this isn't love,' I told myself. 'Just give it some time'. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow before closing my eyes. Though the tears were still falling down my face I felt almost peaceful.

"Yugi I really am sorry." I opened my eyes and hastily brushed the tears away.

"Yami, I said it was fine. Really." I looked up to see him standing in the doorway. The remorse he was feeling was showing on his face and in his eyes. "Please believe me Yami that I don't mind. Kaiba was being Kaiba and I… overreacted."

I gave him a weak smile but I couldn't handle Yami feeling guilty over this as well as myself. Yami smiled at me but it didn't reach his dark eyes.

"If you say so Yugi, you know I'm sure we have what girls call 'comfort food' downstairs." I knew it would hurt him if I said no and now I was craving his comfort, something Kaiba could… would never give me.

"Okay, let's see what kind of comfort food," I said getting off my bed. I knew that at a time like this I shouldn't push Yami away, it would hurt the both of us. My thoughts turned to this afternoon as I follow Yami down the stairs.

Deep down I knew that this Kaiba thing was absurd but one can dream. Right?

I made it through the rest of the week without anything significant happening. Kaiba made sure to stare me down whenever I was in the same room as him but if Yami was with me he'd place his hand on my shoulder and I believed everything would be okay.

I distracted myself with the amount of homework that seemed to appear out of nowhere but I still made time for my friends. It was on Friday afternoon that everyone came over to the game shop.

"Hey Yug, is your grandpa around?" asked Joey. "I wanna get some tips on these cards I picked up a few days ago."

"Yeah, he's probably out back," I replied. As I went to tell grandpa that we were here it occurred to me that Joey normally doesn't buy new cards without me. Had I really been that distant? I heard something move behind me and I turned to see grandpa coming out of the storeroom.

"Hello Yugi, when did you get home? I didn't hear you come in." I smiled at grandpa, one of few things that hadn't changed really. Not just now but my entire life.

"Yeah sorry, we just got here. Joey's out there and wants to talk to you about something as well. We just thought we'd hang out here."

"That's fine. Make sure not to get behind in your homework though."

I had to cover my laugh with a cough. "I have all weekend grandpa. Come on, everyone's probably wondering what's taking so long."

We walked out to where the group was huddled. Yami had turned on the TV and I think I felt myself freeze. None other than Seto Kaiba himself was on the screen, avoiding the cameras by the looks of things.

"Isn't it just like that jerk to flash his wealth about?" This was came from no other than my Brooklyn blondie. Maybe things are destined to go downhill. Yami put his arm around me.

I looked at the screen again to see Kaiba standing by a limo but then turn around and yell at the cameras: "I didn't ask for you to follow me so piss off. Is it too much to ask for quiet?"

He then went back to escaping into the limo but not before those words were imprinted in my brain.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just 'chilling out' with my friends. Yami invited Krystal over as well and we continued to have fun, something this week had been lacking in. Even Grandpa came to duel with us which had us all smiling and laughing.

Tristan and Joey, ever the jokers, decided we should play a game of dare or death; a game of their own creation apparently.

"That doesn't sound like fun," said Tea, frowning at the two in question. "Besides, what if we choose death?"

Joey and Tristan grinned at this. "We have some really awesome torture lined up for the unlucky person."

We all gulped. When these two put their heads together we were in real trouble. Krystal was the first to challenge them though.

"Okay, let's play then. I have some really evil dares in my head." The look in her eye didn't make me feel any better about this game.

"Why don't we just go for a walk or something guys? You know, go to the park and chill there with out the threat of death," I tried.

"Wait Yug, that's a great idea. Dare or death would be so much better at a park."

"Yeah," Krystal chimed in. "Does this one happen to have a lake or anything? Just out of curiosity."

Even Tea was smiling at this point, stifling giggles behind her hand. She was probably thinking something similar to what I was.

You know what, fine. I'm not guaranteeing that I'll play though," I said, feeling like I'd signed a deal with death. I could only imagine the torture side of this game.

"Great. Then let's go," said Tea.

I told Grandpa where we were going and the six of us started walking out into the early evening.

'Oh well' I thought, 'at least there'll be a nice sunset to view as I die.'

**AN/ Yes, very short indeed but my inspiration's still on holiday. Why it's SIX walking: Duke is not with them. I can't believe I'm doing this again but I'm open to suggestions for a short-term plot twist. I only know how I want this to end. This will be after the Dare-or-Death chapter where I'm promising some Kaiba/Yugi 'action'. I just wanted this chapter up and out of the way. Thank you again**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Once again I apologize with the waiting and again with thanking the people who read this. With my 24/7 writer's block I'm open to suggestions more than ever.**

**Onwards with the story**

**Yugi POV**

We arrived at the park about ten minutes later. The sky was still bright despite how late in the evening it was.

"So who wants to die first?" announced Joey, like he was asking us if we wanted something to eat.

"Uh, guys…" Tea began.

"Yes Tea, dare or death?"

"That's not what I was going to say Joey."

"Doesn't matter, the sooner we start the sooner someone 'dies'."

"Would you please stop using that term?" I interrupted.

"Okay Yug, the sooner someone suffers."

"Not much better," I mumbled.

"So how about it then? Tristan, dare or death? We'll show them how real men play." He puffed out his chest a little when he said that. I thought I saw Tea roll her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you asked Joey. Give me the first dare."

"Alright." He rubbed his hands together. Yami and Krystal came to stand next to me. Joey seemed to consider for a bit before saying "Tristan, I dare you to stand there and let us mess up your hair."

Tristan just laughed. Tea and I shared a look, shrugged and proceeded to play with Tristan's hair. We were very shortly joined by Yami, Krystal and lastly Joey who wore a disappointed scowl. Within a minute though he was grinning again.

"Tristan I wish I was a woman so I would have a mirror with me. You look just wrong man."

"Hey," Tea said but Krystal just laughed.

"A mirror, what's that?" She continued to laugh at her own joke. Tea took a small mirror from within the bag she had with her and handed it to Tristan.

"Hey not bad guys but not something I'd look like every day." Tristan's hair was still spiked up but now in all different directions. We'd also flattened some of his hair into an awkward sort of fringe.

"By the way 'Joseph', not all woman carry mirrors," Tea said spitefully.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." A typical Joey response.

"Are we done chatting yet? Dare or death Yami?"

**Yami POV**

I looked at Tristan. Did he really think it necessary to ask?

"Okay fine, I dare you to tell us something." Tristan said with a grin.

I shrugged in response.

"Let us all hear the details of your relationship."

"Are you guys always so sexist?" Tea yelled.

"I'm fine answering this Tea, do not worry about it." She looked uncertain but I looked Tristan right in the eye when I answered. "Krystal and I have talked and sometimes we hold hands. We respect each other and we both like chocolate mint ice cream. If you wish to know something of a more intimate nature I'm afraid there's nothing to share."

Tristan just blinked.

"Was that last part even English Yami?" Joey said.

"It means the end, dare or death Yugi?"

He looked up shyly as if he's been caught off guard. I gave him a knowing look.

"Yugi, I dare you to sit on Joey's lap for the next three turns."

"What! Yami, no," Joey shouted out.

"Joey, I'm brain dead so live with it."

Yugi went over to Joey and they both sat down. Yugi's face had turned a nice crimson colour.

"Hey Yugi, I'm not sure what's redder. Your face or the sunset," Krystal said.

"Shut up," Joey mumbled.

"Okay who's left?" said Yugi.

"It doesn't really matter but Tea, Krystal and Joey though Joey dared me," said Tristan.

"Um, okay then. Krystal, I dare you to hang upside down from one of the trees around here."

"Yugi, you take the fun away from the game when you don't say dare or death," Joey whined.

"This game wasn't overly fun to begin with."

"You'll regret saying that Tea because it's your turn next," Krystal said while walking to a nearby tree.

She easily climbed a tree and hung from one of the lower branches. If I was honest with myself I'd say I felt a little anxious seeing her climbing up there but I laughed along with everyone else when her long hair fell over her face.

When she got down she walked straight up to Tea.

"I dare you to walk into the pond until it reaches the bottom of your skirt."

"What, that's crazy!"

"A dare is a dare or we can do a death." She looked at Tea with a smirk that looked truly evil.

"Fine but don't expect me to go easy on you when I get a chance."

Tea took off her shoes and easily completed the dare, even attempting to splash us when we got close enough to the pond.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Tea?" Yugi laughed. I think I was the only one who noticed he and Joey had separated themselves.

"Okay, we're back to the beginning again so I'll dare Joey." Joey poked his tongue out at her. "And before I say this dare I want to say that this is not my dare." Krystal smiled proudly. "Joey, I dare you to take off your jacket and do a backward strip tease."

I literally felt my jaw drop and everyone looked like I felt.

"Wh-what? I don't wanna do that."

"Well I can't think of anything."

"So that came to mind?"

"Like I said, Krystal's idea." The evil look was upon Krystal's face once more.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Joey's face looked a lot like Yugi's had when he received his dare.

Joey did the dare, glaring at us the whole time. Tristan wasn't able to hold in his laughter when Joey attempted the tease part of the dare, something Tea insisted on.

"Alright, alright I'm done," Joe growled. "Yugi, I dare you to tell us who you like. I mean, I even know who Tristan likes but not you."

Yugi was the one blushing once more. "I-I can't tell you that guys."

"So you're saying you want death?" Joey taunted. "Or is it one of the girls here?"

"What? No, it's just…"

"Yug, seriously, it is not a big deal."

"I just can't tell you guys."

"Fine," Joey huffed. "Death it is."

"What even is death?" I asked.

"Everyone but the person getting dared comes up with the worst dare ever and then Yugi will have to do it." Tristan explained.

"There is a problem with that…" began Tea.

"Shh, we know," said Joey.

Yugi tilted his head in confusion at us. "What're you planning to do?"

"We're still deciding," said Joey as he motioned us into a huddle. "So what're we gonna do to him?"

"We should make it something really bad," said Krystal. Tea rolled her eyes. I however was smiling as I thought of something great.

"I think Yugi should have to pull a prank on Kaiba." Everyone looked at me and then Joey began to smile.

"That's a two in one Yami. Yugi does a dare and Moneybags pays. Why didn't think of that?"

"Because you don't even have two brain cells to rub together," supplied Tristan.

Joey proceeded to tackle Tristan while the rest of us went over to tell Yugi the great news

**Yugi POV**

"I have to do WHAT?!"

They had to be joking, right? I was starting to consider whether I should tell them my feelings, maybe even make up a lie but anything other than embarrassing myself in front of Kaiba.

"You, Yugi, have to pull some sort of prank on Kaiba. You should be thanking us that we didn't make up the prank," said Krystal.

"I am thankful but…"

"Yugi, I think something as reckless as this would be healthy for you," Yami said, winking at me. Was I the only one who saw this as suspicious?

"Wait, Yami, could I talk to you alone please?" After we'd walked away from everyone I turned to Yami, hands on my hips, trying to look as mad as possible. "You were the one who made up this dare, weren't you?"

He smiled at me. "You know me just too well Aibou, but I'm sure you'll thank me later."

"Thank you? What am I supposed to do? You've already embarrassed me once in front of him and I… I don't want to feel like that ever again." I hope he wouldn't notice the tears forming in my eyes at the mere memory of those feelings.

Yami just smiled serenely at me though. "I thought it would be nice of Kaiba to see a funnier side to you, who knows where this could lead?"

He proceeded to walk off with no warning back to where everyone else was standing. If I wasn't so worried about everyone hearing me I would've shouted after him. I would've shouted: 'Lead somewhere? You say that like I have a chance with him, like I have a chance at happiness.'

**AN/ Again, thanks for waiting for this chappie and hooray for officially reaching 10 000 words (no authors comments)**

**So an extra special thank you to readers and those who encouraged me**

**I have cut it short but I liked that ending right there. Prank has been written but I will post the chappie when it's an appropriate length**

**Deadline is within two weeks, hey it could happen :)**


End file.
